Millennium Falcon
The ''Millennium Falcon'' is a fictional spacecraft featured in the continuity of the Star Wars mythos. Classically known as the chosen star ship of pilot Han Solo and his first mate Chewbacca, the Wookiee, the Millennium Falcon was first seen in the 1977 film Star Wars. Archival footage of the Falcon was edited into the 1978 Star Wars Holiday Special. The ship also appeared in the two canonical sequels, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The ship has also appeared in numerous comic books, magazine articles and video games and has been reproduced for various toys and model kits. Description The Millennium Falcon is a heavily modified Corellian YT-1300 Transport light freighter and is largely considered the most infamous of such ships amongst its kind. In terms of it's history and capabilities, it sets the standards by which all other light freighters are judged. Although it has known many captains over the years, the Millennium Falcon is almost always associated with it's most infamous captain, former smuggler turned Republic hero Han Solo. In addition to standard YT-1300 features, the Millennium Falcon boasts powerful hyperdrive and sublight engines, highly durable armor plating, enhanced laser turrets and deflector shields and long-range sensor arrays. During his smuggling days, he installed a hidden cargo compartment beneath the deck plates of the ship. Though this was primarily used for transporting illegal contraband across Imperial space, Solo has been known to use it as a hideaway for passengers in the event that he gets boarded. The cargo hold has the capacity to store 100 tons worth of material. Han Solo has made many "special modifications" to the Falcon himself. He has made improvements upon the hyperdrive engines to give it additional thrust, and while this may help to substantiate the claim that the Falcon is the "fastest ship in the galaxy", the improvements have also proven detrimental as they make the Falcon extremely high maintenance and subject to disrepair. History Some time after the Battle of Gall, the Alliance High Command received information that an important intelligence agent, Tay Vanis, may have been sighted in the Iskalon System. Luke, Leia, Chewie, Lando and the droids were forced to drop the search for Han in order to focus on this new mission. They took the Falcon to the planet Iskalon where they learned that Tay and his droid, K-3PX had gone to the planet's sister world, Gamandar. Leaving Luke and Leia behind, but taking the Isklaonian, Mone, Lando piloted the Falcon to Gamandar. Star Wars 74 The Rebel command center at Haven Base later received a lead that Tay Vanis may have been sighted on a diplomatic space station called Kabray. General Rieeken sent Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker and the Hoojib known as Plif to Kabray in the Millennium Falcon. Star Wars 77 Armament Weaponry The Falcon possesses two quad laser cannon turrets, 2 fire-linked missile launchers equipped with four missiles each and a retractable blaster cannon. Merchandise Toys Millennium Falcon (Series 1, Kenner): Kenner produced the first Millennium Falcon toy for use with their 3¼ inch action figure line. It's dimensions were 17 x 6 x 23 with a shipping weight of 3 lbs. 12 oz. Following the popularity of the release of the first Star Wars film, there was a large demand to produce a playable replica of the infamous ship. Kenner rushed the Millennium Falcon into production for release in the 1979 holiday season. It was then re-issued in 1980 for the release of The Empire Strikes Back and again in 1983 for the release of Return of the Jedi. The cockpit opened up, which allowed for two action figures to be placed inside (only the pilot and co-pilot seats were available). The upper anterior hull plating was removable, showing off the interior of the ship, which included a quad-cannon command chair, a game table and removable lower deck plates. Other features included a training remote (suspended by a piece of thread), a rotating laser turret and battle action sounds, which required two "C" batteries). Sears Wish Book list price for the Millennium Falcon in 1979 was 24.77. Star Wars: The Archive Database Notes & Trivia * Maximum atmospheric speed; 1,050 km/hr. Appearances * Han Solo at Stars' End * Han Solo's Revenge * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi * Star Wars 12 * Star Wars 18 * Star Wars 43 * Star Wars 54 * Star Wars 56 * Star Wars 57 * Star Wars 63 * Star Wars 76 * Star Wars: Poe Dameron 27 * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale See also External Links * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Millennium_Falcon Millennium Falcon at Wookieepedia] References ----